TO THE TOP
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Made up some characters, Kate decides to return to the studio and lead the studio to Regionals , New faces, new friendships and new Relationships are at the studio, Previous dancers return for their spots.
1. Chapter 1

Emily and Michelle were now former Studio Heads and they were waiting for Miss Kate in Studio 1's Office.

 **Studio 1's Office**

Miss Kate walks into Studio 1's Office, "So You two aren't studio heads anymore but you will have your chance to audition for a spot I am back in the studio and I will be leading the studio back to Regionals". said Kate.

Emily and Michelle were shocked but they knew they had to move on,...

 **At Studio A**

Kate returns to Studio A she decides to stay as Studio Owner as she enjoys her time at the studio, so she recruits new dancers for A Troupe, "Right everybody welcome to the A Troupe Auditions - We have- Miley & Taylor from one of the most competitive Dance studios". said Kate.

Noah was the first to audition, he was dancing to 'Hurricane', Miley and Taylor watched they were amazed about the dancers - Miley and Taylor were sisters, Miley was the eldest and Taylor was the youngest.

Miley was 16 years old, and Taylor was 14 years old.

Noah added Contemporary , "Well Done Noah". said Kate as she enjoyed watching the talented dancers perform.

Miley was happy to be dancing for a spot on A Troupe, she performs her solo which was called 'Tied to you' she jumps in the air , does crazy spins and does flips in the air too.

Miley was a contemporary dancer but she also done hip hop.

Taylor was amazed to see her big sister dance her heart out.

some former dancers turned up for the auditions they wanted to dance at A Troupe because now Kate is back at the studio it changes everything no more studio heads.

"Well Done Miley Next can we have Riley, then we will have - Emily, Michelle, And then we have another dancer called David who won Internationals and then we have the final dancers which are - Piper, James's sister who has been on A Troupe before and we have Ryan a good hip hop dancer from a hip hop Dance studio". said Kate.

Riley was dancing her solo it felt good to be dancing last time she was at The Next Step she had failed the studio as Studio Head and now she's back to audition because she has finished business school and she wants to return to A Troupe to be a dancer, the solo was called 'When The War is Over', she added kicks in the air and she jumps in the air too.

"Well Done Riley" said Kate, "Emily your turn" said Riley, Emily dances her heart out she was dancing to 'Fire' she wanted to improve she wanted to be Dance Captain again she wanted to have a good time on A Troupe this year and she knows she has what it takes, she was using all her tricks she had learnt over the years she danced her heart out.

"Well Done Emily that was very talented and I liked all the tricks that you done in your solo". said Kate, Michelle danced to her solo now which was called 'Coming Home' it was dedicated to the studio because Michelle will always feel like the studio is her home she dances her heart out, she jumps in the air.

"Well Done Michelle that was great!" commented Kate, David dances his solo which was called 'A-Side' he was dancing hip hop which he didn't really do much of, but David wanted to make A Troupe this year.

Amy was late for her audition she quickly got on the dancefloor, Kate saw Amy and she decided to let her audition, Kate watches David dance.

David added Contemporary too.

"Well Done David now we have Piper & Amy Since Amy was late I want to see you perform a duet together". said Kate.

Amy performs a duet showing everybody their close friendship 'Take It to the top' they were dancing 100% on focus their dancing was great.

Ryan begins dancing his solo he was dancing a hip hop solo, Ryan had brown hair and his personality was that he was very friendly and caring.

Ryan's solo was Called 'Do It Like This' and He danced really good Piper was impressed with Ryan's style of dance , Kate was impressed because Ryan's solo has different moves, Ryan flips in the air and people started to cheer him on because he was good at Hip hop.

"Thank You Ryan that Solo was amazing I like all the moves you put in". said Kate, Tommy walks into Studio A he comes from another studio - "Who are you?" asked Kate, "I am Tommy sorry I am here for the auditions my family just moved here". said Tommy, "Okay Tommy dance!" said Kate, Tommy begins dancing to his solo 'Falling Behind' he was dancing really fast and quick he put some hip hop moves, Jazz moves, Contemporary moves.

after Kate watches the dancers perform she doesn't need to have some time in her office, "Right the new dancers on A Troupe is - Miley, Taylor, Riley, Michelle, Emily, Ryan, Tommy, David, Piper, Amy". said Kate, Emily and Michelle and Riley were happy to be back on A Troupe.

"Miley We are on A Troupe" said Taylor happy to be on A Troupe with her big sister,

 **At, Kate's Office**

Riley walks into Kate's Office, as Kate had asked to see her, "Right Riley I know you have just returned to the studio and on A Troupe but I have decided that The Next Step needs a great leader someone who can offer support to their follow dancers". said Kate, "So what are you saying Miss Kate?" asked Riley, "What I am saying is - Riley I want you as The new Dance Captain of A Troupe?" asked Kate, Riley was in shock she had just got over from when she was last at the studio and she was the Studio Head and she failed Regionals.

"No" said Riley, "But you are a people person Riley that is what made you good at the job of Studio head". said Kate, "Yes but I don't want to fail the studio again" said Riley as she walks out of the office.

Kate doesn't know what she will do for Dance Captain now, Miley walks into Kate's office to see how she can help.

"What's wrong?" asked Miley (New A Troupe dancer) "Well it's just something that has to be done for Regionals this year- each year The Next Step gets a new Dance Captain". said Kate, "What about me?" asked Emily stepping into the office.

"I could do it" said Miley, "Okay looks like it will be Miley Vs Emily for The Dance Captain title". said Kate.

 **At Studio A**

After Emily teaching her hip hop routine for 2 hours, She was ready to show Kate and so was Miley, Miley's routine was contemporary, Miley showed her dance first, And then all of a sudden Emily is intimidated by Miley's dance , Emily decides to not perform her routine, "I decide not to perform for the Dance Captain title Miley deserves this". said Emily, "very well Miley congrats You are Dance Captain of The Next Step Dance Studio". said Kate, Miley was so pleased that she had become Dance Captain.

Ryan and Piper began talking "Your a good hip hop dancer I am Piper by the way I was on A Troupe last year". said Piper.

"Okay Well could you show me around Piper because I am not used to being in a Dance Studio - in a Hip Hop studio it's different because they only work on Hip hop moves but I don't know much about this studio it has different styles of dance". said Ryan, Piper shows Ryan around the studio.

As the new Dance Captain Miley wanted to arrange for A Troupe's dress rehearsals.

 **At The Dressing Up Cupboard, In The Next Step Dance Studio.**

Piper and Ryan were having a laugh trying on some dance outfits that the studio had warn to Regionals, Nationals and Internationals for years and years.

"This studio needs new outfits" commented Ryan, "Yes I agree". said Piper, Piper was modelling the outfit and Ryan was laughing they both were having fun while doing it they danced to a song called 'The Music made me do it' . and at the end of the dance they almost kissed but then Michelle and Emily walked in, "it's home time where have you two been?" asked Emily, "We were just checking the dressing up cupboard right see you tomorrow". said Piper as she rushes out of the dressing up cupboard, Ryan was in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**At Studio A...**

Miley was dancing on her own in Studio A, She was dancing to 'Let's Go'. she was performing her solo and celebrating the fact that she had made it onto A Troupe and become the new Dance Captain of A Troupe.

Taylor watches her big sister, Taylor was so impressed with her sister and how much she is dedicated to the team, "That was amazing sis I can't believe you're new Dance Captain of A Troupe". said Taylor, Miley hugs her little sister.

 **In The Music Room**

Piper was dancing her solo 'Elevator' she was feeling so stuck between her feelings , she had a crush before when she was apart of the merged A Troupe, Emily & Michelle watch Piper dance her heart out, "What's up?" asked Riley she was there too she watched the whole entire solo.

"Nothing". lied Piper, "Piper I was your studio head Don't lie to me". said Riley, "Okay Me and Ryan almost kissed but I am finding it hard to contain my feelings". said Piper, "Do you love him?" asked Riley, "I don't know, last time i had feelings for someone was when we were filming the Quiliafar Video for Regionals and the only person I ever had this feelings for was my crush - Josh". said Piper.

Riley & Piper perform a duet 'Inside out'.

Ryan walks into the Music Room and Piper is left she is out of Breath, Riley leaves the room for Piper to confess her feelings, Piper knows what she had to do.

"Well Done Piper that duet with Riley was amazing". said Ryan, "Ryan I want to tell you something when I look at me and you I feel a connection with you and I was wondering if you would be up to performing duet now". said Piper, Ryan and Piper start performing their duet which is called 'Oxygen'. Ryan and Piper put a big lift in their duet.

Ryan done some hip hop tricks, Piper done some contemporary moves .

Ryan and Piper quickly left the music room as Kate had announcement about Regionals.

 **At Studio A.**

"Everybody this year at Regionals each Dance Studio has three team mates do some tasks before competing at Regionals". said Kate, "What tasks?" asked Riley, "Well it is all related to dance, task 1 is : To Take a film of another dancer and learn the routine". said Kate.

Ryan still doesn't know how he feels about Piper he can't get her out of his mind.

as The new Dance Captain of A Troupe - Miley teaches the dancers choreography for Regionals, Ryan befriended Tommy as they were both new to A Troupe, Tommy had brown hair.

Ryan began talking about his problems while dancing to the choreography , "I just Can't get Piper out of my head I don't know what this means". said Ryan, "It means you're in love with her ". said Tommy, "Tommy, Ryan No talking while rehearsals are going on". ordered Miley, the entire of A Troupe was dancing to 'Coming Home', the entire troupe had new tricks it had acro moves, hip hop moves, contemporary moves.

"you have 10 Minutes break from dance then we will be coming back here". said Miley, Piper talks to her best friend Amy, "Amy I think I am in love with Ryan but I don't really know how he feels about me". said Piper.

Ryan Walks over to Piper and holds her hand gently, "I will leave you two to it" said Amy, "Piper listen to me I can feel the magic between us when we done that duet it was meant to be Piper we are meant to be". said Ryan.

Piper kisses Ryan on the lips.

Miley and Taylor and the rest of the team cheer that Piper & Ryan are finally a couple, they had been watching for a distance they could tell that Ryan and Piper were going to get on.

Kate walks out of the office, "Right everybody the three dancers for the task for Regionals from THE NEXT STEP is - Miley, Piper, Ryan". said Kate, "Right it's time to go home". said Kate, "Thanks Miss Kate" said Miley.


	3. Chapter 3

**At Studio A, Kate's Office**

Kate walks into her office and finds Scarlett her Daughter seating in the office, "You are supposed to be at art College". said Kate, Scarlett had some interests in Dancing, Kate had private lessons for family members which Scarlett attended.

"I know mum but I am on a break and anyway I have heard that your leaving the studio Aunt Phoebe told me that you have a big offer to judge Internationals for studios who won Nationals this year". said Scarlett, "Yes but there is no one I can pass this job over to". said Kate, Scarlett decides to step into the studio.

"I will" said Scarlett, "But you can't do that you only learnt acro, ballet, and Hip hop you don't know any other dance styles like Jazz , contemporary ". said Kate, "I will learn it who's the best Contemporary dancer on A Troupe?" asked Scarlett, "Well I would say the Dance Captain Miley but she's new to the role of Dance Captain so Emily will be the best choice to teach you". said Kate, Scarlett gets up from the office chair.

"Mum I will prove it to you". said Scarlett, Kate waits for Emily as Scarlett exits, Scarlett had blonde hair like her mother.

"Emily thanks for coming that's my daughter Scarlett she wants to take over the Next Step as Studio Head because I am going to Internationals this year as a Judge for those studios who have won Nationals and Regionals this year". said Kate, "So why am I here?" asked Emily, "I Want you to teach her some contemporary choreography it's one of the dance styles she doesn't know". said Kate.

Emily walks out of the office to teach Scarlett.

 **In The Music Room**

Scarlett begins dancing to contemporary, Emily gave her some spare dance clothes to wear to dance in.

"Right perform this solo - Contemporary is all about emotions the song is Called 'Play The Game'. " said Emily, Scarlett begins dancing to 'Play the Game' she dances like she is heart broken, and Emily is impressed she can see that The Next Step has a future if ever Scarlett does become Studio Head of the studio.

Emily decides to teach Scarlett some moves and they both dance to the choreography , the song is called 'Right here, Right now' and the final dance Scarlett is to learn will be Jazz, Emily teaches Scarlett some Jazz, "Right so acro is all about you moving your legs and doing acrobatic tricks". said Emily, Scarlett does some acro moves like Giselle done she dances amazing , Scarlett does the Acro move which is Giselle's signature move 'The Spider'.

Kate watches her daughter and she is impressed but Kate simply is still very much attached to the studio.

 **At ~Studio A.**

Miley wanted to talk to Taylor before rehearsal, "Taylor I know your new to A Troupe so I have decided to make you female soloist for Regionals" said Miley, Scarlett and Kate approach A Troupe.

"Everybody this is My daughter Scarlett she's going to be The new studio Head of The Next Step I will be traveling to Internationals to Judge Internationals for those studios who are going to Internationals this year so I will hand you over to Scarlett". said Kate, "Thank you now I would like you to know me as 'Miss Scarlett' now I am your Studio Head things need to change to make this team better". said Scarlett, Kate hands Scarlet the keys that Kate got cut for her.

"Right goodbye everybody". said Kate, as Kate leaves Studio A, Scarlett walks into Kate's office which is now her office.

Miley was in charge of the choreography for Regionals, Scarlett was watching the dance she loved Miley being Dance Captain, "Well Done Miley Your doing a good job as Dance Captain Can i have a word in my office?" asked Scarlett, "Yeah sure" said Miley as the two walk into Studio A's Office.

 **At Scarlett's Office, Studio A**

"I am leaving it up to you to audition the dancers for their line placements for Regionals" said Scarlett, "Okay thank you Miss Scarlett" said Miley, Scarlett takes a seat in her office, Miley exits the office.

 **At Studio A**

Ryan and Piper were rehearsing their duet for Regionals, Scarlett had picked Ryan & Piper for Regionals, the song was called 'Low' it shows Ryan and Piper have good chemistry and that is what the team needs right now, two dancers who love to do anything for their team.

Scarlett comes out of her office, "Everybody 'the tasks' don't exist at Regionals someone from another studio made these 'tasks' up and now the Regionals Board are saying the Next Step has to compete at a local Quiliafar for Regionals ". said Scarlett.

Emily was in shock, "But Miss Scarlett when me and Michelle were co-studio heads of this team - we filmed the Quiliafar video surly that counts for something". said Emily, "No Emily it doesn't count at all The Regionals board have decided to host qualifiers for Regionals like they did when Riley was in charge" . said Scarlett.

Piper grabs her dance bag but Ryan (Piper's New boyfriend/new A Troupe hip hop dancer) was talking to Piper, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight". said Ryan, "Sure I will meet you here in Studio A". Said Piper.

Miley was already gone as Dance Captain she had to do some duties before going home, Studio 1 wasn't used for much anymore so Scarlett and Miley were working on changing that.

 **At Studio 1**

"Studio 1 should be for B Troupe & J Troupe don't you think Miley?" asked Scarlett, "Yes Miss Scarlett but I think we should hold auditions since auditions are super important for dancers". said Miley, "Yes I know! you can lead the B Troupe and J Troupe auditions with me and we will decide who makes it into this unstoppable new troupe in Studio 1". said Scarlett , "you haven't explained what the troupe will be?" asked Miley, "It will be a merged troupe of some of J Troupe and some of B Troupe - the ones who are dedicated to the studio and who works as hard and wants to achieve a spot on A Troupe." said Scarlett.

Miley enjoys listening to this idea the thought of B Troupe & J Troupe being a merged troupe would mean great things for the studio it's also a plan B if ever an A Troupe dancer is sick or injured they will have the available spot.

 **At Studio A**

Piper is early for her date with Ryan and she sees David rehearsing a solo in Studio A, David's solo was called 'Oxygen' it was all about his time at the Next Step, David was enjoying being at the studio..

Piper watches as David does amazing spins and turns, She was so shocked.

"David that was amazing well done". said Piper, "I don't need you to tell me how amazing I am - I already know I am amazing and I will do whatever it takes to win I hope you know that Piper". said David, "What's with you?" asked Piper, "when it comes to winning I will do whatever it takes this is my game face and it's on!" exclaimed David as he walks out of the studio.

Ryan walks into Studio A, "Piper is everything okay babe?" asked Ryan, "Just David being annoying". said Piper, Ryan surprises Piper "So on our first date I want it to be exciting so first we will eat and then we will dance". said Ryan, Ryan and Piper sat at a table that Ryan had brought he found it in the music room, they had pizza and chips for their dinner.

Piper was laughing because Ryan had food all over his lip, Piper wipes the food off his lips with a napkin, then Piper and Ryan start dancing and Ryan takes Piper in his arms, and Piper feels happy and excited.

Piper is so happy being with Ryan, "I Love you Ryan". said Piper, "I love you too Piper". said Ryan, Piper and Ryan kiss.

 **At Studio 1**

Scarlett was talking to Miley, "as the new Studio Head I need to make changes". said Scarlett, Piper overhears what is going on she forgot she left her dance bag in Studio A But she can't help listening to Scarlett, "Hello" whispered Ryan, "Listen" whispered Piper, Scarlett continues talking to Miley after putting some new seats in Studio 1.

"Right tomorrow I don't want Amy on My A Troupe I want her moved to B Troupe - my mother Miss Kate told me about when the studio failed Regionals and I have spoken to Emily about it She sees she thinks Amy shouldn't of let her relationship drama effect the team so for A Troupe the team comes first". said Scarlett.

 **at ~The Music Room**

they enter the music room.

Ryan was shocked and so was Piper, "We need to help this studio because with Scarlett in charge of the studio Amy is going to be on B Troupe and never compete at Regionals and I know she doesn't want that". said Piper, "Okay babe so what do you suggest?" asked Ryan, "Tomorrow we hold a meeting with Emily, Riley, and Michelle - we need help from them all three of them were studio heads of A Troupe at one point maybe they can come up with a plan for Amy to stay in A Troupe". said Piper.

Emily, Riley, and Michelle walk into the music room to rehears their solos for Regionals.

"Riley, Michelle, and Emily you all used to be the Studio Head of A Troupe - Scarlett is now going to demote Amy to B Troupe I overheard it". said Piper, "I have an idea" said Riley, "what is it?" asked Michelle, "Well I am now finished at Business school with a business degree as you guys know that is why I am back at The Next Step - If Scarlett isn't going to let Amy stay on A Troupe then we will form our own troupe I will text Kate now". said Riley.

"and who will be Studio Head of this troupe?" asked Emily, "Me - look I know I failed A Troupe but this is my chance to improve to learn from my mistakes". said Riley, "Okay Sister let's do this". said Emily.

"What will the troupe be called?" asked Michelle, "D Troupe - D Troupe will be the 2nd troupe that will compete at Regionals and Nationals and Internationals for years". said Riley just then she gets a text message, "What's Kate say?" asked Piper, "She says she is happy to see I am willing to do whatever it takes for A Troupe so she wants to see me and Scarlett first thing in Studio A's Office". said Riley, "It's Game on". said Piper.

Piper and Ryan exit the music room.


	4. Chapter 4

**At Studio A's Office**

Riley turns up right on time, Scarlett turns up.

"Right Scarlett - there is going to be a few changes this year - last year when Emily and Michelle were in charge - TNS East & TNS West were formed - TNS East had Emily, TNS West had Michelle but anyway! Riley is setting up her own troupe she has overheard that you are going to demote Amy to B Troupe that is why she is doing this". said Kate, "No the only reason she is doing this is because she wants her old job back". said Scarlett, "No the only reason I want to do this is to stop you taking over, changing things - like Studio 1". said Riley, "what has she done to Studio 1?" Asked Kate, Kate had no idea about the plans for Studio 1.

Riley tells Kate about the merged J Troupe & B Troupe plans, "Scarlett get out". said Kate, "What I am the Studio head". said Scarlett, "Not anymore you have changed things and made problems for these dancers so no I don't want a studio head who makes changes and uses Studio 1 for B Troupe & J Troupe". said Kate.

Scarlett leaves the studio.

"Right Riley do you want to be the new Studio Head of The Next Step again it will be a lot of work but this studio needs you just like Amy needs a spot on the team" said Kate, "Yes I want to be Studio Head again". said Riley, "Good Luck". said Kate as she hands her a new set of keys to the studio and to the office.

Riley seats in Studio A's Office, she felt so happy.

 **At Studio A**

"D Troupe was going to be another troupe because of Miss Scarlett she was going to demote Amy but now I am back as Studio Head of The Next Step So I want you all to have a break today As you will be auditioning for your spots again then we can work on the Qualifiers tomorrow". said Riley.

the dancers go home early as Riley has a lot of work to do as she is back as Studio Head.

Riley waits for Alfie to return to the studio, "Alfie thanks for coming I am just waiting for the others". said Riley she has called other dancers for the A Troupe auditions tomorrow.

and the dancers are ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Studio A**

Alfie was warming up for the auditions, Kate walks into the Studio to discuss with Alfie, "Alfie I would like you to be The brand new Studio Head of TNS1 In the newly Decorated studio space Called 'Studio W' Where all Ex-B troupe/J Troupers will be auditioning for their spots now I don't know who will be going to Regionals yet but I know something Alfie you look like an amazing dancer and you could make a great Studio Head!" exclaimed Kate.

Riley walks into Studio A , Alfie was dancing his final dance in Studio A, as he waves goodbye to Studio A And says hello to Studio W.

"What are you doing that dance for?" asked Riley, "Well Miss Kate has offered me the job of Studio Head of TNS1 In the newly decorated space Studio W". Said Alfie, "Okay You want a battle bring it on!" exclaimed Riley.

Alfie walks out of Studio A.

Riley saw Miley warming up for the auditions, As Dance Captain Miley needed to help Riley with the auditions.

Lola & Kingston were dancing first for their audition the song everybody at the A Troupe auditions had to dance to was 'Rewind' Lola and Kingston done a duet, then Piper done a duet with Ryan, Michelle and Emily done their solos Noah and his girlfriend Jacquie started dancing ,, Henry and Taylor started dancing too.

 **At ~ Riley's Office**

Riley was seating in her office, she had a lot to think about with TNS1 Now being a troupe at The Next Step, Riley had to think about the next chapter for her as a Studio Head, she could remember the good old days when she was just the Studio Head of A Troupe but it's not like that anymore.

"Michelle & Emily give me the names of both your troupes that you were studio heads of before you become Co-Studio Heads of the merged A Troupe". said Riley as Emily and Michelle were brought into her office.

"Mine was TNS East it focused on technique " said Emily, "and Mine was TNS West it focused on hip hop" said Michelle, "well at the end of today one of your old troupes will be brought back but with one difference I am Going to be The Studio Head of it". said Riley, Riley was on the phone to her boyfriend James.

"James The Next Step needs you". said Riley using her office phone.

 **Studio W**

Alfie told the dancers they didn't need to audition he already knows who will be on his team, Alfie wanted to give the next generation of The Next Step a go, so Beth was now a new Member of TNS1, Becca was now A New member of TNS1 And Chad was now a new member of TNS1 And Gabi was now a new member of TNS1.

"Welcome to TNS1 this team will be perfect we will make it to Regionals, Nationals, Internationals, and who knows what". said Alfie, "Thanks Mr Alfie". said Beth (New TNS1 Member) Becca had always looked up to former Dancer and Dance Captain of A Troupe - Giselle so Becca wants to be Dance Captain one day she wants to lead a troupe to victory.

 **At Studio A**

"The dancers on My A Troupe is - Michelle, Emily, Lola, Henry, Taylor, Miley of course, Ryan and Piper, Amy and finally David and Tommy". said Riley, "But Amy didn't dance" commented Lola, "I know she didn't dance but we need her on the team" said Riley, Riley had another shocking announcement , "The reason I picked David is he is a technique focused Dancer and he will be perfect for our troupe so I have some news! I have decided that I will be bringing back the Hip Hop Troupe that once was put together by Michelle & West so for now on don't think of yourselves as dancers of A Troupe You are now all members of TNS West". said Riley, James enters the studio.

"James is going to be the new TNS West Head Choreographer " said Riley.

Ryan was working on his solo for Regionals if ever he was to win he needed to make sure he was on top of his game.

Michelle and Emily missed their studio head days, Riley and James was in the office planning things for TNS West.

Riley addresses TNS West, "So as your Studio Head I have brought in someone extra he's back on A Troupe he is a hip hop dancer and this troupe suits him he used to be on A Troupe when the studio went to Nationals". said Riley, Emily is shocked when Hunter makes his arrival in Studio A.

Emily still had feelings for Hunter but she can't let it effect the team, so Emily decides to just walk into Studio A And just ignore him until her feelings go away, "Emily" said Hunter trying to get her to talk to him.

"Hunter welcome back to the Studio and I hope you find your place here on TNS West". said Riley (Studio Head of TNS West/A Troupe) Riley watches as Miley teaches the dancers the dance for the Quiliafar, "Right that's enough I think Taylor, Ryan and Michelle should be the dancers for the Quiliafar what do you think Miss Riley?" asked Miley ( Dance Captain of TNS West/Dance Captain of A Troupe) Piper was disappointed that she didn't get picked for the Dance Quiliafar but Piper doesn't really mind.

Amy was dancing her hardest, Hunter was packing his dance bag as it was almost time for dancers to go home, "What's your problem with me?" asked Hunter, "My Problem is this - Hunter You and I broke up and now You're back as a dancer in TNS West the same team that I am on it just reminds me on how much I broke your heart". said Emily.

"You did it for the team You were The Dance Captain it was your duty". said Hunter , Emily enjoys this comment from Hunter.

"Let me know whenever you are free to talk because I can't handle this right now". said Hunter.

Riley dismissed the dancers for the day, when she saw Alfie walk into Studio A, "Alfie what are you doing here?" asked Riley, "Well I hear TNS West is back as a Troupe again with you as the new Studio Head and Miley as the Dance Captain of TNS West so who's your Head Choreographer?" asked Alfie (Studio Head of TNS1) "That would be me" said James.

Alfie was shocked that James is The new Head Choreographer of TNS West.

 **At Alfie's Office, Studio W**

Alfie was working in his office when he watched Beth perform her solo 'addicted to you' Alfie watches outside the window.

Alfie has a good idea and he waits till Beth finishes her solo to ask her a question, Beth walks into the office, "Beth thanks for coming now I have seen your solo out there that was beautiful and very amazing So Beth I would Like you to be Dance Captain of TNS1". Said Alfie, "I would be honoured Mr Alfie" said Beth, Beth was now Dance Captain of TNS1 She's now on the rival team to TNS West.


	6. Chapter 6

**At Studio W**

Beth walks into Studio W, "Right TNS1 We have a big competition ahead of us TNS West will not be the Troupe that goes to Regionals!" exclaimed Alfie, Kate walks into Studio W, Kate returns to Studio W At The Next Step Dance Studio to offer news to TNS1, "TNS1 And TNS West will have a battle to know who gets to go to Regionals". said Kate.

"Beth is Our Dance Captain now" said Alfie as Kate exits Studio W, Becca was disappointed that she didn't have the chance, "Right Becca You will be our female soloist for Regionals". said Beth (Dance Captain of TNS1/D Troupe)

 **At Studio A, Riley's Office.**

"Miley me and James have decided we want you to work on the Quiliafar Choreography it needs to be clean and perfectly full out dancing". said Riley, "Yes Miss Riley" said Miley, Miley exits the office.

"Babe relax you got this" said James trying to reassure Riley that everything would be fine, Riley was stressed, "I Just don't want to let The Next Step down again I did a bad job as Studio Head last time". said Riley.

 **At Studio A**

"Hunter You will be working with Emily on a duet and Taylor You and Ryan and Piper will be dancing a trio". said Miley.

Hunter and Emily were shocked, they haven't seen each other since Hunter wasn't pick for the International team last time the studio went to Internationals.

"Emily can we talk?" asked Hunter, "I would actually like to dance" said Emily, "Listen Em I need to know why you are being so off with me?" asked Hunter.

"Because I broke your heart Hunter there I have said it - I broke you - I broke your heart for the team and you were heart broken i could tell in your eyes". said Emily she found herself repeating the words 'I Broke your heart'.

"Emily let's agree to be friends" said Hunter, Emily and Hunter work on their duet, the song they dance to is 'Game Face'.

Taylor, Piper, and Ryan are working on their trio choreography, Piper had taught them both some moves, Piper was shocked she was actually teaching dancers choreography.

which was a shock as Piper isn't Dance Captain - she doesn't have that right, she used to be Dance Captain of TNS West before the merger took place and Noah Become Captain, and Now Miley is Dance Captain as A Troupe is now TNS West.

Miley was shocked she was watching Piper teaching the moves, "Piper can I have a word please?" asked Miley, "Sure" said Piper, "I think me and you should be Co-Captains of TNS West". said Miley.

Piper was in shock, this offer was very amazing - but could Piper really be Co-Dance Captain of TNS West?

"It's an interesting Offer but I Can't be Dance Captain again". said Piper.

Riley enters Studio A, "Everybody Miss Kate has told me that she is disbanding TNS1 Which means D Troupe is no more which means - A Troupe is going to Regionals". said Riley.

Piper shook Miley's hand, "I will Take your offer let's be Co-Captains of A Troupe". said Piper.

Piper and Miley talk to the Troupe, "Me and Piper are now Co-Captains". said Miley, Riley was happy that The Next Step was going to Regionals.

as The new Head Choreographer of A Troupe, James needed to teach some new moves to A Troupe, "Right let's get started" said James, The song that Regionals was a song that the Next Step performed with their former captain at the time - Michelle, the song is called 'Addicted to you'.

James added hip hop and contemporary into the dance.


	7. Chapter 7 Ready for Regionals

The Next Step Dance Studio Now had a full team, Jacquie and Noah had returned after last year they really want to go to Regionals, Kingston has returned also, "we now have a full team after we compete at Regionals which is after today Miss Kate will be looking for a new studio head as me and James have to leave The Next Step to go on a dance tour". said Riley.

"Riley what about the Quiliafar I thought we are going to that tomorrow?" asked Miley, "Well Now TNS1 has gone Miss Kate has allowed us to go to Regionals the paperwork has been filled out by me and James so tomorrow we are going to Regionals". said Riley.

"Who will be Studio Head?" asked Noah, "You will see tomorrow after we win Regionals." said Riley, Miley teaches the dancers some dance moves to 'Addicted to you' , Noah and Jacquie were dancing their duet.

Lola had decided after Regionals she was going to go to Business school as she was inspired by Emily and Riley when they went to Business school, Lola promised to return to the studio eventually.

David was working on his technique, Miley was happy that she's Dance Captain of A Troupe.

Ryan and Piper were working on a duet, "Right Miss Riley has given me this time to tell you all about the rules - Each studio must have two duets and One finale dance to dance in Finals and one dance to dance in Semi Finals." said Miley to the rest of A Troupe.

Miley and the rest of A Troupe start performing their first dance for Regionals 'Addicted to you' it was called.

 **Studio 1**

Skylar enters Studio 1 to talk with Jacquie about being a part of The Gemini team, "I will never join The Geminis". said Jacquie, "I used to think that but look at me I am Dance Captain of Gemini Dance Studio and we are ready to crush the Next Step". said Skylar.

"Well Bring it on Skylar we defeated you once we will do it again but I will never join your team". said Jacquie.


	8. Chapter 8 At Absloute Dance Regionals

Riley and the team arrive at Absolute Dance Regionals, "Right Taylor it's time for you to perform your solo". said Riley, Taylor performs her solo 'Fire' , Skylar was warming up she stole some music from The Next Step.

Skylar took the stage and performed Taylor's solo 'Fire' , "She's dancing my solo!" exclaimed Taylor, "She plays unfair". said Riley, "I have a solo" said Lola, "Go on Lola get ready". said Riley, they sort Lola into a soloist costume.

Lola performs her solo 'Game Face' which is a song that Lola danced to with Kingston.

Chuck Anderson the Host to SNR Network was commenting , "one of The Next Step Dancers will be taking Taylor's place and I like this solo it's super competitive". Commented Chuck.

"Will The NEXT STEP DANCER AND THE GEMINI DANCER TAKE THE STAGE PLEASE" announced the voice.

Lola and Skylar takes the stage, "The team going to the 2nd round is - THE NEXT STEP". Said the voice.

Lola was so happy that she won, **Round 2: Duets With a Twist.**

"it reads here that the two duets from each studio will have a twist at the end and the twist is - That which ever studio loses has to Merge with the studio that has won". said Riley, Noah and Jacquie were warming up for their duet they were The Next Step's first duet.

the 2nd Duet will be Lola and Kingston, their duet is called 'Game Face' it is the same song as Lola's solo.

as Bliss Dance Studio Takes the stage who is new to Regionals this year, their duet was amazing it had technique and big strong lifts.

"These two dancers are amazing - they are on point and 100% dedicated to the duet". commented Chuck.

Noah and Jacquie takes the stage and their duet is called 'Right here, Right now'. Noah and Jacquie were showing everybody what they have got how much of a connection that the two have.

"The Next Step yet again is bringing their A Game the two dancers from the studio seem to have a powerful connection and they have such a good partnership in their dancing you can see that on stage". said Chuck.

Gemini performs their duet, it seems powerful they had big lifts, big kicks and it was technique focused.

Lola and Kingston performs their duet, their song was called 'Game Face' , Lola was so happy dancing with Kingston again, Lola was giving it 100%.

"THE TEAM THAT IS GOING THROUGH TO THE NEXT ROUND IS - THE NEXT STEP, THE TEAM THAT WILL BE SENT HOME IS GEMINI THE TEAM THAT IS GOING TO MERGE WITH THE NEXT STEP IS BLISS DANCE STUDIO". Said the voice.

 **Round 3: Semi- finales**

The Next Step performs their routine were James taught them one week called 'Rewind'. it was a hip hop focused routine The Next Step was almost on their way to winning Regionals.

Miley felt her ankle while she was dancing but she didn't want to tell anybody about it since she has not long joined A Troupe and because Miley is The new Dance Captain of A Troupe she wants to make everybody impressed and if they found out her title of Dance Captain would be taken away.

"The Next Step is on their way to victory this dance is connecting all the dancers together" commented Chuck Anderson.

"THE NEXT STEP IS GOING ONTO THE FINALS" Announced the voice.

 **Round 4: The Finals**

The Next Step was performing their finals routine which was - 'Addicted to you' the song had hip hop and contemporary.

James turns to Riley "You did an amazing Job Riley" said James, "I know I did and Now it's time for us to leave but first we need to sort something out I saw Miley she's hiding an injury I am sure of it James she looked hurt I think she just really wants to be Dance Captain and wants to impress everybody". said Riley.

"BLISS DANCE STUDIO AND THE NEXT STEP WILL NOT MERGE AS THE NEXT STEP IS NOW THE WINNERS OF REGIONALS THIS YEAR". Said the voice.

Riley and A Troupe cheer at their victory, "Everybody let's go back to Studio A". Said Riley as she leads the studio back onto the Bus.

 **Back At The Next Step Dance Studio , Studio A**

"We need to talk Miley maybe you can talk in my office please?" asked Riley, James and Riley and Miley walk into Studio A's Office, "What do you think they are talking about?" asked Piper, "Nothing babe probably just talking about next year". said Ryan trying to reassure his girlfriend that the studio has nothing to worry about.

Riley and Ryan hug.

 **At Studio A's Office.**

Riley was packing her stuff up, "We know you have an injury and it's not safe to be at a studio if you have an injury you could never dance again if you carry on dancing on your injury so tell me have you injured yourself ?" asked Riley, "Yes I have - but please I need to remain as Dance Captain the team need me". said Miley, "Miley you need to go home and so I have called your mother she will be collecting you so go outside and don't return till your better". said Riley.

Kate enters Studio A's Office to talk with Riley and James about who would be a good Studio Head, "who should be the new Studio Head of the Next Step then?" asked Kate, "Well I was thinking Noah should be Studio Head he has been to Internationals once, And Regionals twice now". said Riley.

"Riley's right, Noah would be perfect". said James.

"Okay well what are we going to do about Dance Captain with Miley gone will she still be Dance Captain of A Troupe?" asked Kate.

"She will remain as the team's Dance Captain but she just needs rest". said Riley as she collects her things, Noah walks into Studio A's Office, "Well Done Noah You are Now The New Studio Head of THE NEXT STEP". Said Riley, Noah was shocked he was on A Troupe he was Dance Captain of A Troupe and now he's going to be The New Studio Head.

"Good Luck Noah". said Kate, "Where's Miley?" asked Noah, "She's gone home to rest she has injured herself". said Riley, "Okay Thank you Riley And James for everything you have done for this studio". said Noah.

Noah seats in the office and Riley and James & Kate exit the office.

Noah leaves the office to announce to A Troupe his new job.

 **At Studio A**

"Miley has gone home she's injured but she will be back - And I am your new Studio Head that is why I was seating in the office". said Noah, "Noah you will make a great Studio Head but most of us will be leaving The Next Step because of us winning Regionals we want to move onto better things so I will see you later Noah I am going to a dance tour" . said Jacquie.

Noah hugs his girlfriend Jacquie.

"Don't worry Noah me and Ryan and Taylor have decided to stay but the others are leaving the studio". said Piper, "Who's leaving?" asked Noah, "Well - Jacquie - as you know is leaving for a Dance Tour, Lola is leaving for Business school and Henry is leaving to be a Studio Head of A new Studio that Luther brown is setting up and Kingston is leaving the studio he might come back he might not but whatever happens we are still The Next Step and nothing is going to stop that". said Piper.


	9. Chapter 9 The Open House

**At Studio A,**

Noah and Taylor were setting up the open house, Where all new dancers could come to before the auditions take place tomorrow for the Nationals team.

"What are we going do without a Dance Captain?" asked Taylor, "Miley will be alright I know she will she helped us get to Regionals and we won Regionals I know her leg should heal eventually ". said Noah.

Amy returns to the Open House, "Amy what are you doing here?" asked Noah, "Well I was on my way to a dance tour with Jacquie when Miss Kate sent me an email she wants me to be Studio Head of The Next Step" announced Amy.

"But I am The Studio Head of The Next Step" said Noah, "How about we be Co-Studio heads". said Amy, Amy and Noah shake hands they know this will be the start of an amazing friendship.

"Where's Emily, Michelle and Hunter?" asked Noah, "They are just sorting out something for the studio Michelle told me they will be at least 2 minutes". said Piper.

"Thanks Piper". said Noah, Michelle walks into A Troupe's Open House with Hunter, Michelle, and Emily and they bring Miley back into the studio.

"Miley you should be resting". said Noah, "Noah she's not here forever she is just here for the open house then she will be taking a break but she has something she wants to discuss with you since you are The new Studio Head of The Next Step". said Emily, Miley carefully walks on her ankle that she had injured while dancing.

"I have decided that you need to find a new Dance Captain as I will be taking a break from the studio until I am fully recovered from my injury." said Miley.

"Okay Thanks Miley and just so you know you were an amazing Dance Captain" . said Noah.

Taylor gives her big sister - Miley a hug, "Thanks" said Miley, Skylar enters the open house and everybody is shocked, "what are you doing here?" asked Michelle, "Gemini kicked me off their team and now they are looking for others - I lost everything I lost my captaincy all I want is the chance to be apart of this team again". said Skylar, "Skylar you betrayed your studio you went to our rival studio - it would be okay if Gemini was a nice studio but they have a problem with the Next Step they always want to win". said Noah.

"I am Sorry" said Skylar she felt guilty.

Skylar exits the open house.

Tommy was dancing on his own, "help me up" said Miley seating down on one of the chairs in Studio A.

Taylor helps Miley up from the chair and they both walk to the dance floor, Miley is going to help her sister out with Tommy she's not there to dance.

"Tommy do you have a crush on my little sister?" asked Miley, "I honestly don't know what it is - It's just the more i spend with Taylor the more I start to have these feelings". said Tommy, "Well let me get Taylor". said Miley, Taylor leaves the open house, "I am Sorry Noah I have to leave see you at the auditions". said Taylor.

Taylor now knows she needs to stay away from Tommy now he has these feelings.

new Dancers arrive - Alice is a former dancer at Miss S's Dance Studio, Alice was a former Dance Captain at Miss S's Dance Studio, Anna is a dancer who won Internationals with her studio.

Ryan and Piper were dancing a duet, "That Ryan seems to love that girl I wish I had something like that". Commented Anna.

 **At Studio A, Noah's Office.**

Noah was talking to Amy, "Tomorrow will be the auditions I will be in my office sorting out the paperwork for Nationals your job as Co-Studio Head is to lead the Auditions for me". said Noah.

"Okay" said Amy she was sorting out the office folders about the dancers into a very neat pile.

Miley enters the office, "Noah I will let you know when I am able to return to the studio". said Miley.

"Okay thank you". said Noah, Miley exits the studio, Anna walks into Noah's office where she finds Noah and Amy "I heard from one of the dancers that You both are the Co-Studio Heads of A Troupe". said Anna, "Yes we are but I won't be holding auditions - Miss Amy will be holding the auditions". said Noah, "Okay Thanks Mr Noah". said Anna, "Anna you don't have to call me Mr Noah Just call me Noah". said Noah, "Why do we call Amy Miss Amy then?" asked Anna.

"Well I have just decided that she should be called Miss Amy since she too was offered the Studio Head Job of The Next Step". said Noah.

"Okay" said Anna as she exits the studio.


	10. Chapter 10 Nationals Auditions

**Outside Studio 1**

A Troupe dancers were told Nationals auditions were being held at Studio 1 but then Ryan and Piper saw that the door was locked.

and there was a sign that read **'B Troupe DANCERS ONLY STRICTLY OFFLIMITS FOR A TROUPE DANCERS'.**

"A Troupe auditions are in Studio A Follow me". said Amy (New Co-Studio Head of The Next Step) Noah and Ryan were excited to get the auditions done.

 **At Studio A**

"The auditions will be split into two groups- Group 1 will be: Piper, Ryan, Tommy, David, Taylor,

and Group Two will be: Chad, Becca, Anna, Alice, Michelle, Emily, Hunter, ". said Amy.

Group 1 started dancing to the song 'Flying' , Piper knew she had to give it 100% she wanted to make it to Nationals this year.

Ryan, Tommy and David were doing big jumps in the air, and Taylor was joining in with Piper and doing a solo part of the dance.

Amy was impressed, Noah walks out of his office into Studio A, To see the auditions.

"Group two please" said Amy, group two begun dancing to the song 'Clouds will Roll', Hunter was missing the steps, Emily begun jumping in the air and doing a solo, Anna was dancing she had to make it to A Troupe she wanted to be part of this time but so did Alice, Hunter done a big lift.

"Thank You everybody we will make our decision in my office" said Noah, Amy and Noah exit Studio A To make their first Decisions as Co-Studio heads.

 **At Studio A, Noah's Office**

"Tommy is a good dancer I know that for sure" commented Amy, "Yes but that's the thing they are all good dancers but they have to be perfect dancers they have to make us impressed" . said Noah, "Well who are you going to put on A Troupe?" asked Amy, "we have to decide as we both are Studio heads". said Noah.

Noah and Amy finally after deciding who makes A Troupe they finally decided who will be on their Nationals team.

 **At Studio A**

"the dancers for our A Troupe is - Taylor, Tommy, David, Anna, Alice, Piper, and Ryan". said Noah, Taylor was so happy but Emily, Michelle and Hunter were so disappointed that they didn't make it onto the Nationals team.

"Wait we didn't make it onto the Nationals team?" asked Hunter, "I am sorry Hunter but those dancers we called out are our A Troupe so now you must leave the studio". said Amy, "but I worked so hard for everything". said Hunter, "Come on Hunter let's go" said Emily supporting Hunter through this bad time.

"Who's going to be the new Dance Captain?" asked Taylor, "We will be holding a vote you will all vote for who you believe should be your new Dance Captain this year the person who gets the correct number of votes will be your Captain!" exclaimed Noah.

"come to the office - if you are interested in being Dance Captain" said Amy.

 **At Studio A, Noah's Office**

David walks into Noah's office, because David has worked hard to be a technique skilled dancer, he knows he will be perfect candidate for Dance Captain.

Taylor walks into Noah's office too.

"Okay can somebody tell me what you both want?" asked Noah, "I want to be Dance Captain My sister was the Dance Captain of A Troupe last year and now she's hurt I want to do her proud I want to do The Next Step proud". said Taylor.

"Well I am technique skilled dancer - I am sure that i will be a great Dance Captain, i know i can lead The Next Step because when i am Dance Captain there will be no breaks, just full out dancing the entire day". said David.

"thanks you two but you really need to ask your follow dancers who they will vote for and you don't have that long so hurry". said Noah.

Taylor and David rush out of the office.

"so who do you think is going to be Dance Captain?" asked Amy, "I think Taylor because David is a bit intense". said Noah.

"well we will see ". said Amy.

 **At Studio A.**

"Can I count on your votes?" asked Taylor, "Taylor sure you can count on my vote". said Piper, "Mine too" said Ryan, David walks up to Tommy , "if you don't vote for me as Dance Captain I will never feature you in any of the dances". said David, Piper overheard everything and she saw that David was very mean.

"David I have had enough of this ever since you joined The Next Step you have been always thinking you are better than any other dancer well we are going to test it apparently you can't do hip hop so after the vote we are going to do a hip hop only Dance Captain battle the winner becomes Dance Captain". said Piper.

after Noah overhears this he begins to think maybe he shouldn't of been the Studio Head, Noah overheard everything that David said to Tommy but Noah didn't know how to handle the situation.

Noah finally knows what he wants to do with his future.

 **At Studio A, Noah's Office**

Noah had called Miss Kate into his office to discuss the future of The Next Step, "what's Miss Kate doing here?" asked Amy, "I am sorry Amy but you and Noah won't be Studio heads anymore Noah has told me about Piper defending a follow dancer against someone who wanted to be a Dance Captain So Noah thinks Piper would be a great Studio Head". said Kate.

"it's time for us to leave the studio Amy - we all had the time of our lives at Regionals and with Piper as The new Studio Head the studio will make it to Internationals I am sure of that". said Noah.

"Okay let's call her in shall we". said Kate, Kate knocks on the glass window and Piper walks into the office.

"what is it?" asked Piper, "Piper you were very brave today you spoke out like a real leader so me and Amy are resigning as Studio Heads of The Next Step and we want you to take over as The new Studio Head of This studio". said Noah.

"but I have a boyfriend". said Piper, "your boyfriend is Ryan right? see I have heard about him he was at Regionals I think he would be a great candidate for Head Choreographer". said Kate.

"Okay Thank you". said Piper.

 **At Studio A**

"Right A Troupe listen up You now have a new Studio Head - Miss Piper will be leading you to Nationals and she will be leading The Next Step to a future so we have decided to give her the choice of who she wants as Dance Captain". said Noah.

Piper knows who is going to be Dance Captain of A Troupe "The answer is simple she's hard working she likes to work as a team the new Dance Captain of THE NEXT STEP IS - TAYLOR" Announced Piper.

"I am Your new Head Choreographer ". said Ryan.

Taylor was so excited that she became Dance Captain of The Next Step Dance Studio, David was disappointed and cross that he wasn't Dance Captain.

Noah and Amy leave the studio, "Good Luck Piper". said Kate as she exits the studio.

"Why aren't I Dance Captain?" asked David, "because you are very intense and A Dance Captain needs to be supportive of their team and If I made you Dance Captain you would boss people around that's not the reason people are appointed Dance Captain they don't just do it to boss people around they do it for the team and to be a leader". said Piper.

"so what do we do now your Studio Head?" asked Taylor (newly Appointed Dance Captain) "Well I will be holding auditions For new dancers". said Piper (New Studio Head) Ryan and Piper walk into the office.

 **Studio A, Piper's Office.**

Piper was so excited to be the Studio Head and Ryan was happy to help Piper as Head Choreographer.

Piper gets a phone call from the office phone, "Miley?" asked Piper in shock, she received a phone call after a couple of days rest Miley is now better.

"Miley is coming back to the studio tomorrow". said Piper, Ryan and Piper were happy that Miley was fully rested.

Richelle returns to the Studio A, "Piper I am back!" said Richelle, "Richelle what about your snapping hip syndrome?" asked Piper, "who's this?" asked Ryan, "She's on A Troupe she's been away for a long time because she hide her injury". said Piper.

"Who's this?" asked Richelle, "This is my boyfriend Ryan The Head Choreographer I am Now the new Studio Head of The Next Step". said Piper, "you deserve it Piper" said Richelle.


End file.
